Princess Edward and the Flame Knight
by TazJay
Summary: Edward is trapped in a tower, by the "gender confused palm tree" as he put it. And only Roy is willing to come save him. What will happen when a very cocky and gay knight and a whiney teenager get together. WARNING YAOI AND POSSIBLY HENTAI!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Edward and the Flame Knight.

Chapter one: Gender confused…

The sun cast a warm glow over everything as Edward sighed. Ever since he was young, he was forced to take the appearance of a girl. In this kingdom, the kingdom of Amestris, he was the people's princess/ his blonde tresses hung over his slender face and golden eyes which peered through the distance as though waiting for someone. 

He never understood why he had been adopted as their princess, yet they all knew he was a boy (hell he had proof of that) although they called him princess Edward (much to Alphonse's amusement). I guess they thought he was more of a girl because of the fact he was no taller than five foot three, unusually short for a boy.

As a teenager, he was an alchemic prodigy, putting all older alchemists to shame. But there was one, the Flame Knight Roy Mustang who stuck out amongst all others. He had a highly cocky smirk which gave a mischievous glint to his onyx eyes. His raven hair shone whenever the sun happened to cast its glow over it, funnily enough it always managed to stay in style no matter what he did.

Ed hated to admit to himself that he was entranced by him, he guessed it was his whole demeanour. Which he carried with an air of in general cockiness and smugness. Oh how Edward loathed that man, but how he loved him at the same time.

His younger brother Prince Alphonse never understood his older brother's love-hate relationship with the Flame Knight. His soft brown hair had started to grow out, and his even softer hazel eyes gave an innocent air to the young boy.

His beauty or handsomeness drew attention from hundreds of admirers both male and female alike. This in turn gave Ed a unanimous reason to kill anyone who laid a finger on his younger brother. (Anyway to avoid further distraction and before I start to drool uncontrollably, back to the story).

Ed stared at his right hand and cursed at not being able to do alchemy in this damn tower. Ever since his failed attempt at resurrecting his dead mother Queen Trisha, he had been forced to wear automail.

His own half brother Envy, "gender confused palm tree" as Ed put it had locked him in the tower he was trapped in.

'at least I'm alive,' Ed mused. 'Though I need some help to get outta here.'

As Ed was talking to himself, his usually absent father King Hoenheim was trying to gather help to rescue his "princess". He called on all the gay knights in the kingdom (doubt there'd be many of those around), but was rather disheartened that only one had turned up.

Roy stood there, his left hand resting on his hip, and his right laid on his sword's hilt. Flanked bt his squires Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury, he strode into the throne room with a wide grin covering his handsome face.

'Ah, Flame Knight Roy Mustang,' Hoenheim started, 'how. Ah. Surprised I am so see you.'

'Your majesty,' Roy bowed. 'I have travelled here from the far reaches in the north to help rescue your son… Princess Edward.' He choked back a laugh as the others who were with him stifled laughter.

'I thank you for coming. I know it is highly unusual to be placed in this situation, but my other son Prince Alphonse needs his brother.'

Roy smiled as he asked, 'and what is the reward my king for saving your son?'

'His hand in marriage and half of my kingdom.'

Roy fell silent for a moment and wondered if it would be worth his time to save such a whiney and loudmouthed teenager. His eyes glinted as he thought of all the naughty little things he could do with the 'princess' and his automail and slowly felt a surge of pain from inside his armour.

'Y…your majesty. I take this challenge to rescue your son, and to claim him as my own.'

'Very well,' Hoenheim replied, 'have a safe journey and if you are successful, half my kingdom and my son will be yours.'

Roy saluted with a reassuring smile and turned to his companions.

'Looks like we have a "princess" to save," he said cockily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Flame Knight's little issue

Chapter two: Flame Knight's little issue.

As night started to fall, Roy Mustang and his men were preparing for their trip to rescue Edward. Feury was setting up the horses as Riza was sorting the weapons. Havoc was smoking as usual while Falman and Breda were arguing over what food and such to take with them.

"I say we take the onigiri!" Falman shouted.

"Well I say the bread and cheese!" Breda argued back.

After a few minutes of this pointless argument, Roy (and his sexy armour clad ass) strode over with an exasperated expression.

"For goodness sake, just take the two meals!" he shouted, narrowly avoiding aiming a spark of fire at the both of them.

The two jumped frightened from the flame as two women walked over to the group.

"Excuse me," one giggled as the other smiled charmingly at him. "Could you tell my friend here that you are gay, she doesn't believe me."

Roy smiled seductively, "I'm not gay, I'm in between, I like both men and women."

The girl who smiled at him let a squeal of delight out and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Can you show me how to be a woman?" she asked as a huge blush appeared on the flame knight's face.

"I...I… Uhh… I'm very sorry my dear, but I'm going to rescue the person I love. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

The two girls looked crestfallen as they turned to Havoc and waltzed over.

"How about you handsome?"

Havoc grinned, it didn't matter that they chose him as a rebound option, he was glad to get laid to be honest. (-- oh my god, how sad.) He disappeared inside, and after a few moments, squeals of pleasure were heard from the two women.

"Ohhhh, Havoc," one moaned as the other urged them on.

Roy tried to block the sounds out of his head, 'Dammit,' he said to himself, 'why can't he have more discretion with women, he knows we're busy tomorrow, he'll be burnt out.'

Feury's face was completely red, and his expression was one of, why do I have to do this job anymore? (You do it because I tell you to! Lol) Roy smiled apologetically and mouthed, 'at least you're not hearing me riding Fullmetal.' Feury understood this and his face turned an even deeper shade of red, as the mental images started. (Me: drools uncontrollably as the mental images start OMFG!!)

Feury eventually gave up on ignoring it, and burst into the room.

"Can't you guys be more discreet!?" he shouted.

"Sorry Feury, want to join in?" Havoc offered as a consolation.

Feury shrugged and joined in. more rustling and moaning later, Breda disappeared into the room, and a medieval orgy was starting. Falman tried blocking it out.

"LALALALALALA!!" he called, "NOT LISTENING!!"

"Falman, just go inside, you know you want to," Roy joked.

His grin soon disappeared as Falman did exactly as Roy told him to. Leaving Roy with Riza who was giving him the, 'if you even suggest I join in, this bow will be shot directly up your rear end' look.

Roy shrugged, "I can't believe this, they're all having the mother of all orgies and I turned it down for Edward."

"It shows you love him sir," she offered.


End file.
